


Wind and Rain

by AnAwkwardOwl



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, soft, takes place during the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAwkwardOwl/pseuds/AnAwkwardOwl
Summary: Meis can’t sleep in the newly established Burnish Settlement and wakes up Gueira to talk.
Relationships: Gueira & Meis (Promare), guemeis
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Wind and Rain

Meis shot up from his bunk. It wasn’t so much a bunk with a mattress and sheets, but instead a torn open sleeping bag. Gueira slept soundly beside him, his snores vibrating in his chest. 

In his panic, he catalogued the room, grounding himself in the environment. It was mostly wooden scaffolding, scavenged cloth covering the walls. A couple small flasks of water were at his side. Beneath the sleeping bag was terra-cotta red dirt, the dust of it covering everything around. Their small bags were propped against a wall, filled with first aid and survival gear. 

Lio had to be keeping watch still. The three of them switched through the night, guarding the tiny village. Underneath the volcano was the safest spot for them, no one should be able to find them, but… 

Meis rubbed his face. He needed to talk out his thoughts, or he’d never get any rest. Hesitantly, he shook Gueira’s arm, whispering his name. He got a small rise, but Gueira just curled up tighter into himself. Meis rolled his eyes. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, whispering in his ear to wake up. Gueira stretched out his spindly limbs before rubbing his eyes open. When he saw the worry in Meis’s eyes, he sat up as well. 

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Meis forced a smile. 

“What’s up? Did you have a nightmare?” Gueira’s throat was dry, and he took a swig of water from one of the flasks. 

Meis’s smile quickly faded. “Something like that.” Just thinking about it caused his eyes to water. He crossed his arms and swallowed. “I’m just… I’m worried. About Boss.” 

Gueira opened up his arms, motioning for Meis to come closer. Meis took the invitation, pressing his head against his chest. As they shifted to a more comfortable position, Meis could hear Gueira’s heartbeat. It calmed him down more than he cared to admit. Gueira lazily ran his fingers through Meis’s hair, gently scratching at his scalp. 

“No fair, that’s my thing.” Meis half-heartedly teased. 

“Then tell me to stop playing with your hair.” Gueira grinned. 

“I never said that.” Meis sighed, melting into him. 

“So tell me. What’s up with Boss?” 

Meis was silent. His eyes looked down at the dirt as his thoughts raced. Where was he supposed to start? 

“Meis?” Gueira spoke softly. He tried to look him in the eye, but Meis curled into himself. 

“I know I shouldn’t worry.” Meis shook his head. “I shouldn’t worry, Lio has everything planned out. He’s our Boss, I’m confident in his ability, I really am.” 

“But?” 

Meis chewed his lip. “But… I’m still… I’m scared, Gueira. We got careless against that fireman and we got captured. If that egotistical dumbass brought us down, who’s to say someone else can’t do it again? What if Boss gets captured and can’t escape? Lio, he”- Meis wiped away a tear that had traveled down his cheek. “Every single Burnish at this camp will die if we lose Boss again. Everything we have worked so hard for will be for naught.” 

The duo was silent, mulling over the words. Gueira pulled him tighter, letting Meis rest his head in the crook of his neck. The air felt stagnant, as if the dust from the dirt had been frozen mid-flight. As Gueira closed his eyes in thought, a small fire ignited between them. It almost felt cold, the tiny spark struggling to stay lit. But the dark red fire was a calming presence. The flickering tails of heat made a dim light that barely filled the room. Meis cupped it in his hands, pulling it close to his chest. 

“Idea.” Gueira shifted. “We can make whatever we want with fire, right? Armor, bikes, whatever we need.” 

“To an extent.” Meis shrugged. “Can’t really make bandages or food.” 

“Yeah, but hear me out,” Gueira tilted Meis’s face up to wipe away any stray tears. “Instead of always making violent stuff, let’s focus on some passive. Best offense is a good defense, and all that.” 

“What do you suggest?” Meis raised a brow. 

Gueira scratched his chin in thought, his leg unconsciously bouncing. He snapped his fingers. “Human hamster ball!” 

Meis almost spat, the notion catching him totally off guard. He covered his mouth as he tried to muffle his laughter. “Gueira, what the actual fuck?” 

“Don’t laugh!” Gueira’s smile defied him. “You know that wack sport where people play footie, but with those big plastic hamster balls strapped to them? Let’s just make that on Boss!” 

“So he can what, bounce away from danger?” Meis snickered. 

“I’m just saying, it’s a great idea.” Gueira playfully dug his knuckles into Meis’s scalp. “You’re smarter than me babe, what do you think?” 

Meis took a breath, much calmer now. He held the fire at his chest and wrapped it around his fingers, the flames spinning around his knuckles. As he flicked his wrist, the flame grew brighter for a split second before extinguishing. The room was dark again. 

“We would need him to retreat somewhere where freeze force couldn’t reach him. And I think I have an idea of where that may be.” 

Gueira cocked his head like a confused puppy. “Where? Aren’t they like, contractually obligated to be cockroaches in every place possible?” 

“Even cockroaches melt in lava.” Meis smirked. 

Gueira’s mouth dropped open, his eyes wide. “You madman! We just have to get him into the volcano!” 

“Exactly.” Meis nodded. “It’s the safest place. And he’d be at his most powerful, bathing in damn lava. That’s like a Burnish dream.” 

Gueira’s excitement quickly turned sour. “But he’d never allow it. Boss will risk everything for these people. I don’t think he’d be keen on the idea of turning tail and abandoning them.” 

“It wouldn’t be abandoning.” Meis began to explain, but knew it was fruitless. “But you’re right.” Meis rubbed a thumb on his shoulder, over his tattoo. 

“Unless…” Gueira awkwardly shrugged. 

“Yeah?” 

“We don’t tell him.” 

Meis felt his chest tighten. “What?” 

“It’d be the best for everyone! Even if Boss doesn’t agree. So, if this situation were to arise, we would just…” Gueira gesticulated, unable to form the thought. 

“We would have to trap him somehow and force him there.” 

“Yeah.” Gueira pulled out the word. “Which is a helluva lot easier said than done.” 

“Would would have to surprise him. Get him there before he realizes what we’re doing.” Meis spoke matter-of-factly. 

“Human cannon.” Gueira slammed his hands on his knees. 

“Again, what the fuck?” Meis stifled a laugh.

“No, for real this time!” Gueira assured. “Fire up some cuffs, case him up real good, shove him in a Fire cannon. Then, boom! Right up into the volcano!” He clapped his hands together. 

“I hate that that isn’t a terrible idea.” Meis rubbed his temples. 

“And I know you’re real good and making a set of cuffs.” Gueira winked. Meis pushed him away and rolled his eyes. Gueira chuckled, happy with embarrassing him. He wrapped his arms around Meis’s waist and pulled him close. “Seriously though, we got a plan. You feel better?” 

Meis nodded. “Yeah. A bit. It’s a shitty plan, but better than nothing.” 

“Wanna try and sleep more then?” Gueira laid back down, coaxing Meis down with him. 

“We definitely should.” Meis grinned as he curled into Gueira’s side. The duo might have not been exactly comfortable, but it was as close to it as they could be. Gueira melted into Meis’s hair, Meis tracing circles on Gueira’s chest. A few silent minutes passed. 

“Wait, Gueira…” Meis looked up at him. 

“What’s up, little firecracker?” Gueira asked. 

“Well, we save Boss. That’s great. But what about us? We’re effectively sacrificing ourselves, aren’t we?” 

“Fuck,” Gueira cursed under his breath. “I mean, it’s not like we can go to the volcano. The Burnish need someone to lead. So I guess we just… stay and fight. As long as we can.”

“And if we fail?” Meis scrunched up Gueira’s shirt in his fist. 

“It won’t come to that.” Gueira rested a hand on his, twining his fingers into his. 

“What if it does?” Meis squeezed his hand. 

“Then… at least I’ll be beside you.” Gueira presses his forehead to Meis’s. “I don’t care what happens. I could die for all I care. Be frozen into a popsicle, be vaporized to ash. But as long as I have you, Meis,” he lifted a hand to his jaw. “I’m okay with my fate. Through wind”- 

“And through rain.” Meis finished. His eyes locked with Gueira’s. Even in the dark room, he could see the fire burning behind his irises. “So, Boss’ll be safe, and we’ll be together. Nothing will ever take me from you. Especially not dumbshit ice cream men.” Meis pushed away a tuft of hair from Gueira’s face. “I’m… strangely okay with that. As long as I’m with you.” 

“I love you, Meis.” 

“I love you too, Gueira.” 

Gueira closed the gap between them, kissing him softly and passionately. His hand pulled Meis’s head in, tugging lightly as his navy hair. Meis melted into him, running his nails over Gueira’s upper back. They could feel their inner fires burning on their tongues, crying out to burn even brighter. 

“How long until you think Boss comes back?” Gueira teased. 

“Gueira!” Meis shook his head. “We should sleep.” 

“Fine, fine. Maybe next time.” He winked. 

“Maybe.” Meis shook his head. “Goodnight, my spark.” 

“Goodnight, my breath of life.”

Gueira kissed Meis again, softer this time. They pulled each other tight within the sleeping bag. After a few moments, they fell fast asleep, Gueira’s snoring filling the room. 

The Burnish were in good hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Follow me and talk!  
> twitter @OrangeOwlette


End file.
